


GSA: Get Some Action

by Bokuaka_trash, CaptainGemstone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Principal Zarkon, Slow Burn, Teacher Coran, broganes, chatfic, for now, sometimes it is sometimes its not idk, we are super creative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuaka_trash/pseuds/Bokuaka_trash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGemstone/pseuds/CaptainGemstone
Summary: Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge to Galra High School, dealing with an assortment of personal issues. The main problem they have in common, though, is that they are all members of the school's Gay-Straight Alliance. Principal Zarkon is trying to tear GSA down, and the kids have to fight back somehow to keep it together.(essentially it's a high school AU with every other AU and headcanon possible jammed into it)





	GSA: Get Some Action

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is Cap from CaptainGemstone and Bakuaka_Trash. We've been sitting on this concept for a while so we hope you enjoy!

“I don’t understand why we need to be in Walmart at ass o'clock at night.”

“Like it or not, Walmart is the poster child for the evils of capitalism, Lance. Wake up,” Pidge said, holding his camera up.

“Still, we _really_ don’t need to actually be here to do this. Google exists.”

“And?” Pidge snapped a quick photo of the aisle, putting the camera in front of Hunk’s nose. “Dude, we can definitely put a filter or something on this to make it really eerie -- Coran will love it.”

Hunk nodded enthusiastically. “Definitely! I bet we can elongate the aisle to make it seem a lot creepier.”

“Sorry guys, but the candy aisle just doesn’t intimidate me like it does you,” Lance quipped, eyebrows raised in disapproval.

“That’s because you don’t know what lurks underneath. It’s all about the presentation. Trust us, by Monday you won’t want to shop here at all,” Hunk said, pulling a bag of rock candy from the shelf closest to him.

“You’re buying stuff right now!” Lance protested, voice cracking.

“Doesn’t mean I want to. We are all trapped in the cycle,” he replied matter-of-factly.

Lance rolled his eyes. “I need to get some food before we leave. C’mon.”

As they moved from the candy to the dry foods (the ones that made Pidge gag), they passed the canned foods. There seemed to be a commotion as a man tried to scoot a can of soup from one of the very top of the shelves into a basket hooked around a cast on his left arm. A boy in a cropped red jacket turned the corner of the aisle and hurried over to help him. “You can’t wait two seconds, Shiro? You’re gonna break something else.”

“Keith?” Lance said incredulously.

The boy looked over to them, eyebrows raised. “Yes?”

“Wait, no you don’t, _I’m_ helping him!” Lance rushed over, grabbing the soup in Keith’s hand as Pidge and Hunk watched the interaction in embarrassment.

“What? Who even _are_ you?” Keith demanded, trying to wrestle the can from Lance’s grasp.

“Oh, only the guy whose _girl you stole!”_

“ _What?!”_ Keith and Shiro demanded in unison, both incredibly confused at the accusation.

Lance yanked the can from Keith’s weakened grasp and tossed it into the cart triumphantly.

Keith stared at Lance in complete and utter befuddlement.

“Listen, as much as I hate to interrupt this weird bonding moment between you, this isn’t even the soup I wanted.” Shiro said awkwardly.

“Shit!” The two put it back, looking at Shiro expectantly until he named the next soup for them to fight over as he sighed in resignation.

Keith and Lance followed Shiro around, arguing over who would grab what and put it into Shiro’s cart for a solid fifteen minutes until Pidge and Hunk pulled Lance away. “This isn’t over, mullet man! I don’t lose to fashion don’ts!” Lance shouted over his shoulder.

Keith opened and closed his mouth as if to respond, but Lance was out of sight before he could make a smart comeback. “Smooth, Keith. Real smooth,” Shiro said as he pushed the cart into the next aisle.

“What?” Keith asked indignantly. “He’s the one who made a scene in the middle of Walmart for no reason!”

“You’re the one who has been ‘complaining’ about him for, uh, how long?”

“He’s an _ass,_ Shiro!”

“Uh-huh,” Shiro said knowingly.

“Keep it up, see what happens. You’re not subtle, either,” Keith responded with a glare.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Shiro was the picture of innocence as he pushed the cart to the self-checkout.

Under his breath, Keith mumbled, “I don’t lose to big-mouthed douchebags but here we are.”

“Little late, buddy,” Shiro responded with a pat on Keith’s shoulder.

“Shu- shut up Shiro,” Keith said weakly as he started scanning their food. Keith just wanted to leave the god forsaken Walmart.

 

* * *

 

11:14pm

 **Pidgeotto:** lance what the fuck is wrong with u

 **Pidgeotto:** you cant just yell at ppl in public

 **Pidgeotto:** and steal their soup

 **Hunkalicious:** Yeah, that was over the top. Even for you

 **TheTailor:**...

 **Pidgeotto:** if hunks saying u done wrong

 **Pidgeotto:** you really fucked up

 **TheTailor:** you guys remember. I told you about that asshole thats dating that goddess?

 **TheTailor:** my rival? lance and keith neck and neck?

 **Hunkalicious:** I’m sorry, what?

 **Pidgeotto:** oh shit hunk this si the guy he ahs a crush on

 **Hunkalicious:** Ohhhhhh

 **TheTailor:** im sorry what

 **TheTailor:** no

 **TheTailor:** okay so what happened was

 **TheTailor:** i was sitting there minding my own business

 **TheTailor:** as usual

 **TheTailor:** and this girl walks up and shes like,,,, THE most gorgeous person i’ve ever seen

 **TheTailor:** and i was like i’m gonna date her because shes

 **TheTailor:** shes so pretty

 **TheTailor:** and this kid comes up

 **TheTailor:** swoops in between us

 **TheTailor:** and steals my girl

 **TheTailor:** just like that

 **Pidgetto:** im so moved. so honored. thank you for sharing such a touching story with us

 **Hunkalicious:** So you’re mad that a random guy talked to a pretty girl whose name you don’t even know?

 **TheTailor:** NO

 **TheTailor:** as i said i am mad that he stole my girl

 **TheTailor:** why does this greasy mullet-man have an actual goddess on his arm

 **TheTailor:** what does he have that i dont

 **TheTailor:** i mean just think about my gorgeous looks that gets all the ladies

 **Pidgeotto:** except that one lmaooooooooo

 **Pidgeotto:** i assure u keith kogane is not “stealing your girl”

 **Pidgeotto:** the girl that u have never spoken to ever in your life

 **Pidgeotto:** or anyones girl

 **Pidgeotto:** i busted out the dusty old punctuation keyboard for u u ungrateful ass

 **TheTailor:** i thank u for ur sacrifice o wise and all knowing one

 **Hunkalicious:** We are in awe of you. Also, did we have homework?

 **Pidgeotto:** SHITFUCK YGV;YIV

 **TheTailor:** we are all in awe of pidges omnipotence he is a god among men

 **Pidgeotto:** thank u now fuck off and do ur own work

 **TheTailor:** :^(

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos mean a lot, so let us know what you think. We will get the next chapter up asap but no promises on a set schedule sorry guys


End file.
